My Underling
by TheEmpressPurple
Summary: Alice Verlion, a mysterious mage who mysteriously appeared at the front door of Fairy Tail. She joined the guild and was forced by Natsu to joined his team even though with her covered eyes, she can sense everything around her. Can she trust the guild with her secrets and her magic? Why does she know more about Acnologia and Zeref? What is she hiding from her nakama, her family?
1. Oc Profile

**OC PROFILE**

**Name: Alice Verlion**

**Alias: Ali **

**Queen (Joo)**

**Mistress**

**Empress**

**Race: Human**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Weight: 45 kg**

**Birthday: April 12, X767**

**Hair Color: Honey-Caramel **

**Eye Color: Emerald**

**Blood Type: A**

**Affiliation: Sorcerer Magazine **

**Previous Affiliation: Fairy Tail **

**Verlion Konzern**

**Guild Mark Location: upper abdomen**

**Occupation: Mage**

**Photographer**

**Previous Team(s): Team Natsu **

**Allied Forces **

**Team Tenrou **

**Team Fairy Tail A**

**Partner(s): Hikaru**

**Previous Partner(s): Erza Scarlet **

**Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe**

**Base of Operations: First Fairy Tail Building (former)**

**Second Fairy Tail Building (former)**

**Status: Alive**

**Relatives: Valerie Verlion (Mother, deceased) **

**Mavis Vermillion (Grandmother, deceased) **

**Acnologia (foster father)**

**Counterpart: Alice Corvus (Edolas)**

**Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic**

**Unison Raid**

**Requip Magic**

**Black Dragon Slayer**

**Black Arts**

**Ushi no Koku Mairi**

**Blood Magic**

**Weapons: katana **

**Guns**

**Appearance: **

**Alice has honey-caramel knee length hair; she usually put it in a ponytail or let it down, she has dull emerald eyes, however her eyes had no iris just like Mavis and had a fleck of white since she is blind. At the beginning of the story, she wore white bandages covering her eyes for it can improve her senses (Just like Ea from 07-Ghost.) but in later chapters her eyes will be revealed while fighting. She wore a black off shoulder crop top that stops around her breast and a grey pleated harem pants that past her calves and a gold gladiator sandals. She also wore a black with gold lining cape with a hood around her shoulders. She also had a restrain chain around her neck but to cover up the chain, Zeref made her a green choker with silver chains dangling around her neck. She also carried a sheathed sword around her hips with a belt carrying it, she didn't use it when she was fighting; she told the Fairy Tail members that she had a reason why she didn't use and it will revealed in later chapters.**

**Personality: **

**She already gained a stoic face and an apathetic emotion for a reason that will be revealed in later chapters. When she was a child, she had this cheerful and childish personality that surpasses Natsu's behavior. She is also a mature and knowledgeable girl when she was little and polite for her age since she was taught how to be a proper lady with manners. The total opposite of Lucy Heartfillia but they had the same destiny. **

**Magic and Abilities:**

**Celestial Spirit Magic****: **

**Just like Lucy,Alice practices****Celestial Spirit Magic****, which allows her to summon****Celestial Spirits****, Magical beings residing in the****Celestial Spirit World****, using the Keys of their respective Gates. However Alice doesn't have any Zodiac or Silver keys like Lucy but she has the 7 deadly sins and virtues. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a spark of red, black light if it's a Sin Key while the Virtue Key enveloped soft white light.****Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Alice to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her.**** But the contract with a Sin Key is different, If a contract is made half of the contractor soul will be taken.(this will explained in later chapters) ****Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, necessarily related to battle **

**Force Gate Closure**

**Multiple Summons**

**Unison Raid:**

**This will be revealed in later chapters**

**Recompense Summoning**

**Requip: The Guns:**

**Requip is Alice's second form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons. Her particular form of Requip is called The ****Guns****. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only Gun Mage known to be capable of Requipping weapons while fighting, she is said to have over 100 different guns.**

**Black Dragon Slayer: **

**Alice is adept with her ****Dragon Slayer Magic**** and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume her respective element, with the exception of that which she has created, to replenish her energy reserves. Alice's ability to eat black/dark energy gives her immunity to Zeref's power. **

**Black Arts: **

**Alice was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age courtesy of Zeref teaching her. Her Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that she can control her own Magic unlike Zeref. She, herself, has stated that when she no longer cares of the lives of others, her Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around her, she gains complete control over her Magic. She had a restrain chain around her neck to stop her using it. **

**Ankhseram Black Magic****: **

**It is a Black Art that allows Alice to kill any living thing she desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around her. However, when Alice forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control this Magic. **

**Death Predation**

**Death Orb**

**Death Pillar**

**Ushi no Koku Mairi:**

**Just like Kain Hikaru, Alice can manipulate people but not with a doll. She concentrates her magic around her finger tips and if the incantation is complete, a red like string sprouts her finger tips and it can control people even dolls when the string touched it. There is also another incantation to have a black string but this string is different, when the black string touched the skin of the target, it can control the soul and mind of the target but with a catch. It helps you manipulate people easily but after you manipulate them, the string attached to the soul will devoured it. This string is called "The Devil's String"**

**Blood Magic:**

**She has a weapon which develops from her blood. This is formed when she is pricked on the tip of her right index finger. It can transform into any weapons except guns and swords but the weapon she always use is Blood Whip. (Just like Senri from Vampire Knight except with my other tips.)**

**Equipment:**

**Her basic items are her ****Celestial Spirit Gate Keys****. Currently, she has fourteen different keys.**

**Black Keys:**

**Gate of the Deadly**** Sins: Lust; Summoned the Sin of Lust, Lux. **

**Gate of the Deadly**** Sins: Envy; Summons the Sin of Envy, Invidia. **

**Gate of the Deadly**** Sins: Wrath; Summons the Sin of Wrath, ****Ira****. **

**Gate of the Deadly**** Sins: Greed; Summons the Sin of Greed, ****Avaritia****. **

**(****Gate of the Deadly**** Sins: Gluttony; Summons the Sin of Gluttony, ****Gula****. **

**Gate of the Deadly**** Sins: Sloth; Summons the Sin of Sloth, ****Aced****. **

**Gate of the Deadly**** Sins: Pride; Summons the Sin of Pride, ****Superbia****.)**

**White Keys: **

**Gate of the**** Virtue: Chastity; Summoned the Chastity, Casty. **

**Gate of the**** Virtue: Temperance; Summoned the Temperance, Rantia.**

**Gate of the**** Virtue: Liberality; Summoned the Liberality, Betas.**

**Gate of the**** Virtue: Diligence; Summoned the Diligence, Tria.**

**Gate of the**** Virtue: Patience; Summoned the Patience, Patia.**

**Gate of the**** Virtue: Kindness; Summoned the Kindness, Yuma**

**Gate of the**** Virtue: Humility; Summoned the Humility, Humi**

**Katana:**

**Like other katanas, a samurai sword of slender curved blade with the exception in edge. The edge is specially designed so that she can touch with her thumb while gripping it so as to draw blood, and grooves specially designed to spread her blood through its entire blade. Once loaded with her blood, it is a deadly weapon against some monsters created by Zeref and dragons to distract them. The katana is encased in a sheathe and carried by ****Alice**** when not used. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my Oc's. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. This story will happen in Oracian Arc.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

As the noisiest guild in Fiore celebrated for no good reason, a hooded figure of a woman and a cat figure stood outside the guild. As the both were mesmerized by the noise of the guild and the flying furniture, the cat huffed as it opened its mouth to speak.

"What a noisy guild. Are you sure joining with them? These rowdy rascals?" it said, eyeing the tall figure beside him. The figure only nodded and grabbed the handle of the wooden door as she opened to reveal the members of the guild fighting at each other.

As they heard the door creak signaling someone came in. They first saw a red cat with small-slit heterochromia eyes; red in the left and gold in the right. It seems that the cat is a male by his clothes; sporting a white, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open. He looks just like happy except for the aura around him. Then they averted their eyes towards him to the tall figure beside the cat. They saw a woman with a black-gold lining cape, her hood blocking her face. And inside the cape she wore a black off shoulder crop top that stops around her breast and a grey pleated harem pants that past her calves and a gold gladiator sandals and a green choker with silver chains dangling around her neck. She also carried a sheathed sword around her hips with a belt carrying it. The aura around her gives a mysterious feeling just like their S-class member, Mystogan.

"Um…What would the two of you need?" The barmaid, Mirajane, asked them. The red cat walked towards her and jumped at the counter.

"We wanted to see Makarov. Where is he?" he asked. Mirajane smiled at him and pointed at the door upstairs. The woman nodded and walked towards the guild master's office as she was already in front of the door, she knocked and opened the door for her and the cat.

As the two disappeared, the guild started to chatter to each other.

"What do you think they want from master?"

"Maybe they want to join the guild?"

"Did you see that cat, Luce!? His just like Happy!" a pink haired yelled as he looked at the blond celestial mage sitting beside Titania.

"That woman sure gave me the chills." A black haired guy said as he rubbed his neck.

"Gray-sama! You shouldn't gaze at that woman! Gray-sama is Juvia's only!" a blue haired woman said as she hugged Gray's right arm.

"Gah! Don't stick close to me!" he yelled prying away from the water mage.

**At Makarov's Office…**

The master sighed as he heard his children fighting again. He was so concentrated to his works that he didn't sense someone came in. He sighed once again as he read the paperwork given by The Council to him.

"Ahem." He jumped as he looked up to see two new faces insides his office.

"H-How did you? I didn't even feel your presence." He asked as he dropped his pen downed and stared at the newcomers. _'That woman had a great magic around her. She may have more magic than the others. I wonder what she is hiding from us.'_

"You were absorbed looking at your paperwork, Master." The woman said. A quiet velvety voice came out from her mouth. Makarov looked at her shocked. _'I didn't quite expect that. Such a smooth voice'_

"I see. My apologies, I didn't see you. What do you need from me, child?" He asked. He heard the woman sighed and grab her hood. Makarov hastily stood up and stunned was written in his face as he gazed at the woman's face.

Her pale skin suits her black outfit but what Makarov didn't expect is that her eyes were fully covered by a white bandage. Not a single word came out from the old man as he stared at her face.

"W-What happened to you? Your eyes?" He questioned her. The girl sighed once again and touched her bind eyes.

"I'm blind as you can see."

"Blind? Then why covered it up?"

"To help me improve my other senses." She said. "I apologize, we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Alice Verlion and this is my partner, Hikaru, we would like to join Fairy Tail." Alice bowed as Hikaru also. The master looked at them surprised by their action and he grinned.

"Of course, you can join our guild! Everyone is welcome to join!" He said as he made his way towards the door. He jumped towards the railing and yelled.

"YOU BRATS! WE HAVE ANOTHER MEMBER JOING OUR GUILD, MAKE THEM FEEL WELCOME IN THEIR NEW HOME!" he gestured Alice and Hikaru towards him, as they went beside Makarov, a gasped was heard downstairs. "As you can see, Alice here is blind and to help her other senses improve more, she binds her eyes. DON'T ASK HER USELESS QUESTIONS, GOT THAT NATSU!" A roar was heard as Makarov finished his speech. He looked at Alice and said;

"Go to Mirajane, she will stamp your guild mark for you." he said. "Hikaru, guide Alice to the white haired woman who is behind the bar there." He pointed towards the Take over Mage as the said mage smiled and waved at them. Hikaru nodded and held Alice's hand.

He guides her downstairs and went towards Mirajane.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Alice and…" Mirajane looked towards Hikaru. "I'm Hikaru, Alice's partner. Nice to meet you, Mirajane" The white haired woman chuckled and grabbed the guild stamp.

"Where would you like to put you guild mark?" She asked.

"My guild mark should be behind my back and color white." Hikaru replied. Mirajane nodded and stamp his guild mark on his back. She looked towards Alice and asked her the same.

"My upper abdomen. Black." Alice replied. Mirajane stamp her guild mark on her upper abdomen and gasped as a blue spark happened. When Mirajane pulled the stamp out, the insignia on her upper abdomen was black with blue linings at the edges.

"That's strange. This is the first time that happened." Mirajane questioned. Alice only nodded since she can't see anything so she didn't understand what Mirajane mean. "Both of you are now officially guild members in Fairy Tail!" Mirajane smiled at them.

"Thank you, Mirajane." Hikaru said as he bowed his head. Mirajane only chuckled at him.

"Call me Mira, Hikaru. Alice too." Alice nodded and thanked her. As the both new members turned their heads towards the guild, all members smiled at them and welcomed them. A pink haired boy walked towards them and grinned.

"Yo! I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my partner Happy." Natsu said as he pointed at his partner. The blue cat yelled 'Aye' at them. Hikaru could only sigh and looked at his partner.

"…I'm Alice Verlion and this is my partner Hikaru." She bowed. Happy turned towards Hikaru and both of them started to chat. As the two cats chatted, Natsu dragged Alice towards their teams table.

"Oi Natsu! Don't drag her around like a doll." The blond celestial mage scolded him. Natsu gave her his usual grin.

"Sorry about that Alice-chan, I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I'm a Celestial Mage." Lucy greeted as she grabs Alice's hand and shook it.

"Celestial?" Alice murmured as she sensed another presence beside her. Natsu hooked his arm around her shoulder and grinned at her.

"Why don't you join our team, Alice? If you want we can go to our first mission with you!" He said. Alice only nodded at him. She had this feeling inside her that she can't disagree to him. Natsu roared in delight as he yelled something at the red haired woman beside Lucy.

"Erza! Let's go to our first mission with Alice. I will pick the request for us. Let's go, Happy!" He jumpec and walked towards the request board with Happy flying towards him.

"Sorry about that, Alice. He can be quiet a nuisance and an airhead." Titania said as she grabbed Alice hand and shook it. "I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to have you in our team, Alice." She smiled.

Alice nodded again as turned her head towards the Ice Mage. Gray looked at her shocked as he stood up and stood in front of her. Alice tilted her upwards.

"You…How did you know I was beside Erza?" He asked.

"I can feel your magic energy. I can be blind but I have great sense of hearing and I can sniff you out wherever you are standing. Like for example, Dragneel is running towards us with a paper on his hands while the blue cat is flying towards Heartfilla." Just her prediction says Natsu is now running towards them with their mission on his hand.

The three mages in front of her looked at her with shocked and amused expression on their faces. Erza smirked and ruffled Alice's honey-caramel hair. Alice scoffed as she combs her hair to prevent some knots.

"Here! This will be our mission today." Gray snatched the paper from Natsu and read it.

**Wanted: Arc Guild**

**Crimes: For destroying half of our town and kidnapping women and children to turn them into slaves. **

**Requested by: The Mayor of Crystal Town **

**Reward: 500,000 Jewels **

"This is good." Gray grinned as he handed the flyer to Erza. She nodded and looked at the others, "We should get going now, since this guild is quite troublesome."

"What kind of guild are you talking about, Scarlet?" Hikaru asked as he hopped towards Alice shoulder. Erza smiled and petted him.

"The two of you are too polite. Just call us by our first name." She said. "The Arc Guild is a Dark Guild located in Crystal Town. I always heard about them, they always terrorize the town when its night time causing the town to cower in fear."

"Too cruel." Lucy commented as her body shake in fear.

"Well then, the early the better. Let's go!" The team nodded and walked towards the door. Mira waved at them and giving them her best regards.

**At the train station…**

As Alice and Hikaru settled their selves at the booth, Natsu was already knocked out by Erza and was now laying unconscious on her lap. The other mages can only sweat dropped at them.

"I almost forgot, Alice what kind of magic do you have?" Lucy asked as Alice looked at them. Tension was filled in the air as they looked at the newcomer.

"Requip Magic." The other three and a cat looked at her stunned.

"A Magic just like Erza!" Happy yelled.

"No. Alice has The Guns." Hikaru said.

"The Guns?" Gray questioned.

"Just like Erza, Alice can requip her guns while fighting. In each gun can boost her strength, agility, aim, and power." Hikaru explained as Alice nodded.

"How about we have a match, Alice? When we arrive at the guild, I would like to fight you." Erza said as she looked at Alice with a stern face. Alice felt the tension and nodded to her.

"If that is your wish, Erza. I will accept it." She said as she bowed at Erza. "Please take care of me."

Gray chuckled as he ruffled her hair and grinned at her. "You're too polite for your own age, you know?"

"My mother taught me to be polite always." Alice quietly said as she tilted her head upwards, "Does it bother you?"

"It's not like that. We're not used to it." Lucy replied as she smiled at Alice's antics. "But, are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Alice nodded as she petted Hikaru's fur. "I may be blind but I appreciate it if you trust me more on this mission."

"It's not like that! We trust you of course but you shouldn't be left alone while fighting them. It's dangerous for you." Lucy said as she waved her hands frantically to ease the anger seeping out Alice's body.

The train jerked signaling the Team Natsu that they arrived at Crystal Town. The Fairy Tail mages started to pack their stuff and Gray being a man carried Natsu out of the train. As the team walked out, Erza started to lead them inside the town. The town was peaceful and had a refreshing atmosphere, making Alice comfortable but she can sense fear from the villagers around the town.

"What a beautiful town! No wonder they were called the Crystal Town, the town really shines like crystals." Happy said as he flied through the air.

The other mages nodded. Erza grabbed her luggage as she walked towards a certain villager.

"Excuse me; can you take us to your Mayor?" She asked as she stared at the woman in front of her, the woman stared at her back but with a hint of fear was shown in her eyes.

"Just walk straight and thank you for accepting our request." The woman bowed and hushed her children inside their house.

"It seems their terrified for what the Arc guild to them." Lucy commented as she looked at the villagers faces; some were shown with relief, anger and fear.

"We shouldn't let the Mayor wait. We will plan our strategy later. Let's go!" Gray said as walked beside Erza with Alice and Hikaru at his side.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as he chased the rest of his team as Happy yelled 'Aye' at him while flying.

* * *

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. Please bear with me if it's boring and lame, I'm not good in grammar also. You can review and help me with it. **

**Bye~ **

**-TheEmpressPurple**


End file.
